


The Kings of Depravity

by archdisciple



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archdisciple/pseuds/archdisciple
Summary: During a severe sandstorm in the desert, somewhere between Los Angeles and Las Vegas 12 strangers find themselves in Julie's Tavern. It's a rundown bar set in the heart of a rundown town that has lost its place upon the exits of the major highways.Julie's 4th husband Neal,  sits behind the bar, offering libations and shelter from the biblical storm raging outside.To kill the time the dozen lone travelers begin drinking hard. Carl introduces them to a game that's been passed down through generation after generation in this wasteland.It's a betting game that everyone throws in on as well as Julie who puts up money and the chance to have your title burned into the winners bar.All you have to do is dig down deep and admit fully every detail of your darkest secret and reveal it to this band of weary strangers and fellow travelers.The darkest tale of depravity wins the pot and the infamous prestige. You simply need to offer a physical piece to verify the authenticity of your dark story.So have a seat and a highball... it's time to crown a new member of the royal family of Depravity.





	The Kings of Depravity

**Author's Note:**

> just laying the individual stories out that will be combined into a fluid novel. thanks for your time.

(Excerpt from Depravity Kings)

Sean laid his money down in front of him.  
“You’re up, kid.” Neal grunted as another shockwave of desert floor slammed into the west side of the old tavern.  
Sean picked up his glass and threw back the whiskey. He slid the empty tumbler across the bar to Neal, whom instinctively lifted the bottle and filled the glass and in one fluid motion slid the tumbler into Sean’s fingertips.  
Sean cleared his throat as he lifted his glass up.  
“This, I know, goes against all societal norms. But, it’s my story and I'm not ashamed of it.”  
Everyone at the bar lifted their glasses up in salute and drained their drinks in unison.  
Sean coughed a little, then after a few beats he began:  
“I grew up as an only child. My father and mother lived together, but were far more distant than most divorced couples were. My mother was an eccentric, to say the least. My father was…on the spectrum- cold, distant and angry. My mother, on the other arc was bipolar, loving, physical and hyper emotionally driven.  
She craved everything he thoughtlessly rejected.  
I became her only source of warmth and affection. I loved being this to her. I slept in their bed, snuggled up next to my mother for as long as I could remember. It was warm and safe and I adored all of the attention she showered on me.  
When I turned ten or eleven and puberty began to take a hold of me. I began getting erections constantly. I had no older brother and the mere thought of asking anything personal to my father seemed so foreign to me that the idea was absurd. I was afraid to ask my mother, because I didn't know if turning into man would affect our relationship. That I would do anything to preserve.  
My mother was an artist and creative woman. She was also a free spirit whom hated the idea of being confined by anything…even pants or underwear. She was rarely fully clothed when we were at home. Occasionally, she'd even leave the house in various states of undress. I believe that her mental disorders and the effect the various psychotropic drugs that her doctors were constantly adjusting was a major reason for things like that to happen. Though, no matter if she was manic or depressed, she really did her best not to treat me differently .  
I soon discovered that touching myself felt good. I also soon realized that rubbing it on something warm and soft felt even better. One early morning I awoke with a hard on. It was pressed firmly against my mother's hip. She was only wearing a tattered old hoodie. The warmth of her skin felt unbelievable on my small, but sensitive young cock.  
I especially loved the feeling of it as I would grind into mother's hip. I held my breath, being as still as I could be, though my breathing got heavy. I knew how risky it was, not knowing how she’d react. Nor did I know how my father would handle knowing his son was a budding sexual deviant. Either way, humping mother's hips was worth the risk.  
One early morning, everyone was sleeping except myself and my wicked small hard on. Mother was sleeping with her back to me and I pushed against her hip and slid down the small of her back and pressed down gently as I felt my cock slide into my mother's warm bared ass. I rested my cock in the top of her ass crack and trembled at how amazing it felt. Her silken warm flesh enveloped my stiff little cock like we were perfect pieces of the same puzzle.  
I had also began to notice the effects of her drugs and what side effects they'd create. I know she had taken the pills that made her very drowsy when she was awake and would easily fall into deep sleep if she slumbered. I began humping myself into her ass crack and found myself hot and panting as another dry orgasm made my cock tingle and my eyes roll back into my head. I was addicted instantly to the entire sensation.  
I began humping my mother at least once every night. If she was drug sleeping, I’d grind into her harder.  
My favorite times were when my father would leave for work early. If mother was drugged, I began to molest her more intensively. I became completely enthralled in exploring her body. I fondled her breasts and kissed her on the mouth with my tongue. I was very curious about her pussy, but was slightly intimidated about venturing there as well.  
It was all very electric.  
I was becoming more and more infatuated with my mother and would think about her when I humped various other objects when I wasn’t in bed with her. I had discovered that I could play with her nipples and they'd get hard. I could even make her moan in her sleep if I sucked on them a certain way.  
One morning, after I heard my father's car pull out of the driveway, I tried to gently wake her up. When she didn't respond at all I slowly pushed her from her side so that she laid on her stomach. I stripped off my pajamas and pulled her sweatshirt up over her waist. I climbed on top of her and began humping the crack of her ass furiously. I would say dirty things under my breath. Telling mother how I felt. How much I hated father for having the most amazing woman to spend his life with, yet treated her the same way he treated a tool or a doorknob.  
I was sweating and naked and could feel my heartbeat, I love you, mommy, you should be mine. Mine. Mine-I screamed loudly as my cock tingled, then I felt an incredible warm wave that I’d never felt before. I thought I had started pissing on mother's back.  
Of course, it wasn't piss. It was thick, pearled and shiny. As my inaugural load of semen shot out, my mother's body twitched a bit. I froze and did the only thing I thought of and fell back onto the bed, closing my eyes tightly and hoping she stayed asleep. She stirred for a moment, I shuddered next to her and peaked through my clenched eye lids. My cum trickled down her back, but mother remained asleep.  
Like most of the vices in my life I swore to give it up if I somehow I got out of that jam. I awoke later that morning and knew that I couldn't quit this. This was intense. This was a hurricane of emotions and physical excitement. This was love. True love.  
I used an abandoned sock of mine to cover my cock, it wasn't nearly as exciting as watching my hot cum splatter against mother’s skin. But it was now a necessity. My mind couldn't get over the mystery that lied between mother’s thighs. I found an old book in a box in our garage. It was worn and tattered, but showed me all the important parts and functions of my mother's cunt. I wanted to explore it and play.  
For the next several nights I played between mother’s legs. I found her hooded clit and loved watching the lips of her pussy dampen and glisten as the early morning sun fell upon us in the room.  
One morning, as I humped her side I let my hand lay between her legs. I wanted to finger her. To be inside her. To be as close to her as I could. It was late in the morning and I flinched as the telephone suddenly rang. Mother didn't stir so I lied still between her legs then leaned my head in and kissed and licked different areas of mother's soft cunt.  
The answering machine picked up the phone. I tried to listen in case it was father saying he was coming home early. It was just a message from one of mother’s doctors. I pushed a finger into her warm wetness as the doctor wanted to know how the new drug was working. He had hoped she was happy with the new drug and was sure that this one wouldn't cause her to sleep so deeply.  
Hearing this made the hairs on the back of my neck stand in electric shock. Before I could assess the situation, mother’s hand firmly held the back of my head. I was terrified, thinking she was going to beat me severely. I started to yell out an excuse, but I was too in shock to form audible words. Just a rambling series of grunts and squeaks fell clumsily off my tongue.  
Only mother didn't react at all…she suddenly and firmly pushed my head between her legs and my mouth pressed hard on her wetness. Her hips pumped into my face and her hot cunt pressed up and down my small face. The only thing I could think to do was push my tongue out. This frightening event lasted two or three minutes as mother’s breathing and moaning increased in volume and in rhythm. She bucked her hips with two hard quick snaps. My lip got caught in between my teeth and her pubic bone. I could not feel the pain right away, I only slightly tasted blood before mother flooded my partially opened mouth with a warm salty-sweet liqueur that shot down my throat and dripped from the corners of my mouth. I truly thought for a brief moment that I had reached nirvana.  
Finally she said fuck out loud and released the back of my head. I flung myself to the other side of the bed and pretended to sleep. Until I finally did for real.  
Over the next few days I walked around our house in fear that she would broach the subject of the incident in her bed. She never did though. Not a word or a sign that she recalled anything that happened.  
I kept to snuggling only for about three nights, though she was all I could think about as I lied in the early morning light next to her. My small cock hard and hungry, truly a mind of its own.  
Instead I lied there pretending to sleep and smelling her body and feeling her breath on my neck.  
One morning as I heard my dad leaving the driveway. I felt mother get out of bed and close the blinds in the bedroom. She slid carefully back in bed and held me tightly from behind. Then she whispered my name. Asking me if I were awake. I just lied still. She kissed the back of my head just as she slid her hand down my stomach and stealthily underneath the band of my underwear. I felt dizzy and sick and excited as she gently fondled my cock and my balls.  
I shivered as my cock hardened instantly and couldn't believe how mother’s soft warm hands explored my genitals with such deftness, my small but rigid member responding to her every touch. She stroked it and I came very quickly. She was very pleased and I knew what heaven would feel like when she laid me down, pulled down my underwear and cleaned up my mess with her mouth and tongue.  
I swooned and wanted to tell her that loved her and adored her and that we should runaway together and leave dad and all our problems behind us.  
Instead, I remained still and tried not to pant so heavily. I was afraid to bring this physical new bliss into a conversation. I was afraid she'd get angry or feel guilty or do anything that could possibly put an end to my life's new reason to exist.  
So we never did talk about it. For several months after that morning, we would simply take turns exploring one another while the other just played dead. Even when I came home from school one day and mother kissed me hello. Then hugged me tightly and her second kiss was accompanied with her soft warm tongue burrowing to my mouth. We made love and came together as the earth shook and every star in the sky aligned.  
Still, we would end every sexual exploitation with a kiss. Then we'd part and get washed up or changed our clothes and never talked about it.  
Years later, father just didn't come home from work. After a few weeks mother threw his things away and I moved my clothes into his dresser.  
Mother and I were still close and we talked about everything together, except our sexual life we both shared.  
Near the end of high school, mother asked if I were planning on moving away. I said I didn't know, but that I didn't ever want to not live with her. She smiled and kissed me and said that's not how life works. That I needed to go see what else was out there. That she’d always be there at home to see to any of my needs.  
She left a letter that I found just before I rolled into town here. Right before the sandstorm hit. “  
The rest of the crew was on there edge of their seats.  
“Read it now, please!” Margot screamed passionately.  
The rest of the brood grunted their enthusiasm for the same idea.  
Neal filled up Sean’s glass with whiskey as the young man dug around in his backpack and pulled the letter out.  
Charles opened his butterfly knife and handed it to Sean who smiled and thanked him for the gesture.  
Neal poured another round for the 12 of them whom were unsuccessfully silent. Frozen with anticipation of the contents of the letter that Sean held in his slightly trembling hands. It would be the climax to this twisted and passionate love story that held them, 12 complete strangers, all together so closely at this moment.


End file.
